


甘い

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: 夏天就是应该吃西瓜啊/女装，厨房play





	甘い

家里剩下的那半个西瓜昨晚看电视的时候两个人拿着勺子你一勺我一勺地吃掉了。横山下班后便去买了个西瓜提回家。  
身上还穿着工作时的西服，一整套，连领带都规规矩矩地系得紧紧的。贴身的衬衫已经被汗水渗湿，即使是傍晚，热气也似乎没有减少半分，横山的额上也覆上了细密的汗珠。  
真想赶紧回家吃西瓜啊，不是冰的也无所谓了。  
可当他回到家时，吃西瓜的想法就被他丢到九霄之外去了。  
“那个，你这穿的算什么啊？”  
横山是很热，但也还没被热昏脑袋。  
他还是能很清楚地记得自己交的是男朋友而不是女朋友。

被叫到的村上回过头来，满脸不在乎，扯了扯衣摆，“啊，你说这个啊。我们单位过几天有个活动，我在试衣服。”  
“不是，”横山盯着站在等身镜前转着身子照来照去的村上，“什么活动需要你穿成这样啊。”  
村上也是一身西装，黑色的西服外套白色的衬衣，以及，下身黑色的西装短裙。头上甚至还好好地戴着了假发，棕色的长发垂在身后，齐刘海挡住了健气的眉毛，却让眼睛更显灵气。笑盈盈地看过来，能让人身子一软。  
“村子酱生病啦，就只能由我来临时代替她了。”村上极其少女地原地转了个圈，面朝横山，“怎么样，合适吗？”歪头甜甜一笑，看起来就是一个可爱的OL了。  
横山的脸上染上了粉色，半晌才开口，“嘛，还行吧。”便转身走进厨房。  
村上可知道横山的心思，又对着镜子满意地照了照，踩着愉悦的小跳步也走进厨房，从身后抱住了横山，“呐，我好看吗？”还特意扯着嗓子让声音听起来尖细一些，连自称都成了女性用语。  
横山自然是差点连手上的菜刀差点吓掉，右手又握紧了菜刀，左手稳住西瓜，“你别闹了，很危险的。”身后的村上轻轻地用鼻子笑着。明明是平常听惯了的笑声，这时却一点一点像猫爪一样轻挠着横山的心。  
一刀下去西瓜被劈成两半，横山看着仍环在腰间的手，眯了眯眼，今天果然还是太热了。

“喂！”突然被抱起来的村上有些茫然，横山突然扒开他环着横山的手，转身把他抱起来放在了操作台上，“我说......”横山的唇就欺上来了。  
横山的吻不像他本人那样害羞，是热情的，是具有进攻性的，起码现在是。刚贴上村上的唇，舌就迫不及待地往村上的嘴中刺，缠上村上的舌，又扫过牙齿和牙龈，今天的横山是急躁的。这很少见。  
村上双手环上横山的脖子，仰着头回应横山。他想他知道横山如此急躁的原因，只是没想到横山竟然这么不经撩，只不过是穿个女装而已，就变得跟毛头小子一样了。双腿却也忍不住缠上横山的腰，加深与横山的吻。  
“hina......”分开后的横山微微喘着气，看着村上充满水气的眸子入了神，“你的眼睛真好看。”几百年难遇的直球都被横山打出来了，本来还想掌握主动的村上一下就只能眨眨那对好看的眼睛，愣愣地等着横山的下一步动作。  
等来的就是横山把他的衣服粗暴地扯开。  
“停停停！”村上慌乱地阻止横山，手紧紧握住横山的手腕，“这可是我借来的，不能弄坏！”  
横山听话地放开了手，“那就你自己脱吧。”黑色的眸子颜色比平常更要深，抿住嘴唇的样子看起来十分危险。  
村上舔了舔嘴唇，抬手脱下了外套，又一颗一颗解开了衬衣的扣子，交给横山的时候还嘱咐道“放好啊，别扔地上。”他太了解对方，这种时候横山很有可能就不耐烦地把衣服随便扔哪了。  
“知道了啦。”横山接过衣服走出厨房，再走进厨房时手里多了两样东西，西服外套也被脱下。村上正站在地上脱着裙子，一抬头就看见了横山手上的东西，“不会吧，你真打算在这？”  
短裙才褪到膝盖又是被横山大力架上了操作台，“没这个打算你脱什么裙子。”  
光着的大腿磕上冰凉的台面，村上忍不住喊出了声，“好凉！”  
“凉不好吗？”横山拉住裙子往上扯，企图让村上再穿上，“天这么热。”  
村上再次伸手制止了横山的行为，“这裙子是紧身的，穿着腿可分不开。”横山皱着眉好似在思考，村上松了口气，他可不想穿着这裙子做，那太羞耻了。  
结果横山过了会却继续把裙子往上扯，“你刚刚腿不分开得好好的。”村上暗叫不好，刚刚他的确双腿大开然后缠上了横山的腰。裙子是特意借的大号的，就是怕他穿太紧不习惯不好走路，结果这时却方便了横山做坏事。  
“喂......”村上的双手被横山用力攥在一起，手腕被紧紧握住，举过头顶，横山的左手则一把扯下了村上的内裤。  
村上还带着假发，长发凌乱地散在胸前，发丝轻轻拂过乳尖给村上带来了奇异的瘙痒感，让他忍不住扭了扭身子，结果下身却因他的扭动与短裙直接接触。  
“唔......”粗糙布料的摩擦令村上没忍住哼出了声。  
横山看着上身赤裸下身挂着短裙，长发散乱的村上，咋了咋舌。松开束缚着村上的右手，扯松了领带，俯身凑近到村上的面前，两人的鼻息交缠在一起。  
村上的手覆上横山还扣得好好的衬衣纽扣，“你还穿得这么整齐，不公平啊。”修长的手指轻轻点着最上面的那颗纽扣。  
“那也请你帮我脱下吧。”横山一直盯着村上水润的眼睛，这时终于低下头，吻了上去。

微弱的阳光从窗户外照进来，刚刚好能让贴在一起的两人看清彼此。  
横山咬了咬村上被吻得红肿的唇，又移至村山的胸前，含住早已立挺的乳尖，灵巧的舌绕着那圈红晕打着圈，牙齿也不忘轻轻咬着乳尖。  
“嗯......”村上的眼睛舒服得眯了起来，双手正抚着横山的耳朵，揉捏着柔软的耳垂。  
横山一手覆在村上另一边的乳头上，一手摸着村上光滑细腻的大腿探入短裙。被握住时村上很明显地抖了一下。横山放开村上的乳尖，又抬头去蹭村上颈窝，轻咬着村上的耳朵。  
“你说，裙子下为什么会有这个呢？”情欲来的时候横山的声音要比平时更甜腻，在村上的耳边这样喃喃道，村上整个身子都要软掉了。  
“アホ！”村上的脸红了起来，揽过横山的脖子堵住说胡话的唇。  
两人都急切地与对方的舌纠缠在一起，交换着唾液，恨不得将对方吞入腹中。再度分开时来不及吞下的唾液顺着村上的嘴角流了出来，伸出舌头随意地舔去，抬眼看向横山，染上情欲的眼眸风情万种。  
横山只觉得自己下面又硬了几分。

在村上体内的手指已经加至三根，村上的后穴变得湿润黏糊，粘稠的润滑液将横山的手也弄得黏糊糊的。  
“好，好了...”村上轻轻推了推横山，别过脸，“差不多就行了。”横山却好像一副没听懂的样子，歪着头问村上，“什么差不多了？”  
村上忍不住咋舌，伸手一把握住横山滚烫的那根，“不知道就算了，那你就带着它走吧。”还用力捏了捏底部的囊袋。  
横山笑出声，凑上前舔了舔村上撅起的嘴，抽出手指覆上村上的手，扶着柱身慢慢推进村上的小穴。刚一进入，温暖紧致的内壁就立刻包裹住了横山，令他忍不住发出一声餍足的叹息。不等村上适应，便一挺身直接整根没入。  
“唔......”村上一手紧紧抓着横山的肩，因突然的深入而喘出声。另一只手还被横山握着放在后穴旁，手掌覆在自己的臀瓣上，随着横山带着他轻轻揉捏紧致的臀肉。  
横山腾出另一只手抚开掉落在村上脸上的假发，揉了揉村上的唇，便扶住了村上的腰，退了一半出来再狠狠插进去。这次他不再给村上喘息的机会，一下比一下快地大力抽插着。  
村上被顶得前后晃动，手紧紧缠在横山身上以防自己往后倒在碗柜上，这要是制造了碎片可就完了。  
“你...嗯...慢...慢点......”嘴上虽是这么说，村上的腰却是朝横山又挺了挺。  
两人已经摸透了对方的身体，知道哪里会让对方舒服，哪里又是敏感之处。就比如现在横山放开了村上的手，抬起村上的一条腿转了转身体，再用力顶上内壁上的那一点。村上自然是全身一抖，张着嘴大声叫了出来。两只手都用力抱住横山接受着越来越强的对敏感点的冲撞，体内腾升的欲望也随之愈强。村上收紧手臂把横山拉近自己一口咬上颤动着的喉结，满意地感受着横山扶在自己腰间的手一瞬间的用力。  
“yoko......”村上情动时的声音愈发的沙哑性感，横山喜欢听这时的村上叫着自己的名字。  
横山下身的动作并没有停下，他吻了吻村上的唇，视线一偏恰巧瞥见了被自己冷落的西瓜。方才切开西瓜还没来得及擦桌子，西瓜旁的桌面上溅了不少汁水。横山看着身下半眯着眼被快感淹没的村上，抿了抿嘴唇。  
村上对横山突然停下动作感到不解，睁开眼不满地看过去，“yoko......”语气里满是委屈。  
横山并没有从村上的身体里拔出去，撑着桌面探着身子去够一旁的西瓜。村上的眼神从不满到不解，再到震惊，他的声音有些颤抖，“yoko你，不是吧......”横山并没有说话，只是把切好的半边西瓜拿了过来，顺便从村上身后的碗柜里取了一个勺子。  
正是昨晚两人一起吃西瓜用的那个。  
横山默不作声地挖了一勺西瓜，递到村上嘴边，“hina，吃吗？”  
村上眨了眨眼，这什么情况？做爱做到一半突然问对方吃不吃西瓜？中场休息吗？  
“吃你个鬼啊唔......！”没等他说完横山就将西瓜塞进了他的嘴里。村上嚼了嚼，“嗯？挺甜。”  
“是吗......”然后村上就觉得胸前一凉，一低头就见横山又挖了一勺西瓜，但这次他把西瓜放在了村上的胸前。横山用勺子把西瓜压碎，汁水自然是在村上的胸前流着。横山低头舔了舔，点点头，“嗯，的确是甜的。”  
“我说你啊......”村上的脸变得更红，西瓜水在自己身体上流淌可以说是十分羞耻了，更何况横山还把西瓜放到他的乳头上，不知羞耻地说着什么“hina你比西瓜更红诶”。横山今天究竟是有多兴奋才会像现在这样什么都敢说出口，甚至还把西瓜和他的乳尖一起含住。  
西瓜是刚买回来的，说不上冰，但还是带着本身的凉意。而横山的口腔是热的，舌尖与西瓜一同碾过乳尖的感觉令村上既羞耻又充满快感。横山下身的律动也在继续，上下的双重刺激让村上的高高竖起的阴茎更是颤抖了起来，顶端的小口也在不断吐出清液。  
横山扔下了勺子再度抬起村上的腿，以方便自己进入。村上身上的短裙已经被褪到了膝盖以下，堪堪挂在被抬起的右腿的小腿上。因为西瓜而感到过分羞耻地村上抓起一把假发遮住自己的脸，只露出一双噙满泪水的眼睛，却不知这样的自己显得更加楚楚可怜。让人想要欺负。  
“你这样，太犯规了.....”横山拨开假发，吻住村上，又加快了抽插。每一次都进到深处，囊袋狠狠拍打着臀肉，声音响亮，恨不得连囊袋也要撞进村上的体内。  
村上探下手想要摸摸自己那被遗忘已久的可怜的家伙，却被横山捉住了手放到了他的肩上。  
“别摸，想让hina被我操射。”不得了了，30代的横山居然说出了当年年少轻狂时才说过的话。  
村上被横山禁锢在怀里被越来越强烈的快感所支配，勾了勾嘴角。  
“那就让我们一起高潮吧。”

村上无力地瘫在床上，看着旁边放着的假发，叹了口气，衣服是保住了，可这假发是只能再买了。明明可以不用花这个钱的，光注意衣服自己怎么就忘了头上还顶了个这个呢，还用了它挡脸都没觉得哪里不对。  
在村上还在心疼钱的时候，横山抱着半边西瓜进来了。穿着睡衣的横山看起来很清爽，村上忍不住撇了撇嘴。在厨房的操作台上大干了一场，村上感觉自己的腰都要断掉了，洗完澡后他几乎是被横山架出来的，一躺床上就连脚趾头也不想动一下了。  
横山走到床边坐下，挖了一勺西瓜，“要吃吗？”一看到西瓜村上就没忍住要脸红，从床上爬起来靠在枕头上坐好，朝横山鼓了鼓嘴。  
“要。”  
横山看着半倚在床上的村上，吃着西瓜腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，眼中晕上了笑意。  
西瓜果然还是甜的好吃。


End file.
